


Protect

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Protect

I don’t own RPM. Based on a prompt from OTP prompts. Thanks to Amy L for being my RPM muse.

 

The alarms went off pulling the rangers down to Dr. K’s lab, “I’ve just got a report. Dillon wrecked his car and he isn’t waking up.”

The team looked shocked and Scott commented, “I know he drives fast, but he’s a pretty good driver.”

Ziggy asked, “Where is he?”

“He’s being transported here. The hospital did what they could but now I’m going to check his Venjix hardware.”

Ziggy kept pacing around the garage. Summer tried to comfort him, “I’m sure Dillon will be fine.”

Ziggy looked up with hopeful eyes but then went back to his frustrated pacing. As soon as he arrived, Dr. K rushed him into her lab and locked the door. Ziggy only got one glance at his friend before he went back to pacing.

Flynn offered him some food but he refused until he knew Dillon would be okay.

Dr. K finally came out to report to the team, “Everything checks out, we just need to wait for him to wake up.”

The others came and went but Ziggy never left his side. Even when Scott tried to distract him and get him to relax, Ziggy refused and sat by Dillon.

“Why don’t you come out and watch a movie with us?”  Scott offered.

Ziggy shook his head, “I need to stay here.”

“I know you two are close but you don’t need to stay by him every second.”

“We had a fight and he went to drive to blow off steam. It’s my fault this happened.”

“You know he wouldn’t want you to think like that.”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me.”

Scott left the room so Ziggy decided to talk to Dillon. “I’m sorry we fought. I just don’t think you need to protect me every second of the day. If anything I want to protect you. But look how I’m doing at that, huh? You’ve been out for a few days now,” Ziggy sniffled, “I’d let you protect me forever if you wanted, just please wake up. Please come back to me. I need you.”

Ziggy curled up in the chair holding Dillon’s jacket. Dillon left it when he went out. Ziggy hugged it close wishing it was the black ranger. Eventually he fell asleep. Summer came in to check on them so she wrapped the black jacket around Ziggy to keep him warm.

When Ziggy awoke, Dillon was still out. “I made some breakfast,” Flynn offered. Ziggy finally agreed to leave the room but still wore Dillon’s jacket. As soon as his plate was empty he was back to his position next to Dillon.

Finally, on the fifth day, Dillon woke up. Ziggy had fallen asleep leaning against the bed and woke when he felt a hand running through his hair.

“Dillon?”

“Yeah, Zig.”

“You’re really awake? I’m not dreaming this?”

Dillon chuckled, “You’re not dreaming.”

Ziggy practically melted when Dillon rubbed his hand against Ziggy’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”

“I guess I should tell the others you are awake.”

“Probably,” Ziggy headed for the door, “And, Ziggy? You look good in black.”

“We were so worried!” Summer fussed.

“Good to have you back,” Flynn spoke.

“I’m going to have to run tests on you soon,” Dr. K updated.

Ziggy was leaning at the back of the room, letting the others catch up with Dillon.

“Ziggy only left your side once, when Flynn dragged him out for breakfast yesterday,” Scott mentioned, then laughed, “If I didn’t know better, I’d assume he was your boyfriend the way he hung all over you.”

“Oh, he is,” Dillon nodded.

The group glanced at the now blushing Ziggy and then back at Dillon.

“Don’t look so surprised, it’s not like we were hiding it,” Dillon chuckled.

“I told you guys I thought they were together,” Summer reminded Scott and Flynn.

“We thought they were just close friends,” Flynn argued. Ziggy and Dillon laughed and gave each other a knowing look. They were done fighting. They’d protect each other and they’d protect everyone in their odd little family.

 


End file.
